Ed and Lorraine Warren: Paranormal Investigators
by xstevienicksx
Summary: The story about the duo behind Amityville horror story, and the inspiration for the film "The Conjuring". [In Progress] The ghostly and demonic happenings between the two.


-The following work was inspired by stories of Ed and Lorraine Warren, and the film "The Conjuring" by James Wan. I do not own any of the rights, to the film or the real Warren duo. This work is fictitious and inspired by them. Inclusions in the story may be both real and fictitious.

[The fairy tale is true. The devil does exist. God indeed exists. And for us, as people, our very destiny hinges upon which one we elect to follow." – Ed Warren]

Ed & Lorraine Warren :A Paranormal Past

The wind rustled calmly outside a victorian home. Various leaves scuttled across the ground. A great oak tree blew gently, its branches swaying. The open window of the home in question, blew its silk curtains back and forth in tune with the rustle of the wind outside. The open window contained a grand room with many elegant furnishings. An elderly woman sat in an elaborate arm chair. Her eyes closed as she held her arms in a cross. The room was filled with old photographs and grand urns and vases. A fireplace was lit, the embers crackling. The elderly woman had her hair pulled up into an elegant bun. Her hands were adorned with rings. She wore a cardigan with ruffles coming out of the collar and arms, and a grand pendent dangled down from her neck. Her eyes slowly opened as she leaned over to a table close to the chair. She opened the box-like object to reveal a record player. She started the aged machine with her delicate hands. Music began to erupt out of the withered record player.  
[ Sometimes we stand on the top of a hill  
And we gaze at the earth and the sky  
I turn to you and you melt in my arms  
There we are, darling, only you and I  
What a moment to share, it's wonderful, wonderful  
Oh, so wonderful my love ]

The Johnny Mathias song, "Wonderful! Wonderful!" filled the room, the woman closed her eyes again smiling to herself. A photograph of a young man with copper hair was seen. He was smiling as he held a woman With dark brown hair. Her sparkling eyes and gorgeous features were evident. The man himself had a warm smile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
"ED!" Screamed a frantic voice. A young woman was seen sitting in a pool of blood, drenched all over. She wore a button down, and pin-skirt number, a long pendant hanging from her neck as blood trickled down its ends. The woman was holding another woman, who was bleeding critically, her eyes were closed. "She's leaking blood like crazy!" She let out, cradling the woman.  
A Younger man rushed across the messed up room, kneeling down. "What the hell happened!" He questioned, grabbing the out-of-it woman's head gently as it fell down, unresponsive. "Jesus Christ." He stated. "Do you feel anything?"  
"I feel something dark, and demonic here Ed." She stated, worry showing on her face. "Oh my god.." She stated, getting up in a snap. The body itself began to convulse violently, blood gushing out of its mouth. "There's a dark entity inside this woman's body!" the woman screeched. The once unresponsive woman latched onto the young womans leg, knocking her off her feet.  
"AHH!" The woman let out, falling to the ground with a boisterous thud. The now entranced body latched its arms around the woman's neck, peering its grotesque face into hers. She let out a blood curdling scream.

-  
The young woman opened her eyes,her gorgeous blue eyes glew in the light from the crackling fireplace. She ran her hand through her hair and yawned, getting up off the chair she sat at. The door to the elegant room opened as the young man from the photograph stood there looking at her with a serious expression.  
"Lorraine." He stated, looking to her. "You've really been taking this hard.. haven't you?" he questioned, as she found her way into his arms. "Let's go back to bed." He urged, leading her out of the room, as he walked over and used the fire crop to put out the fire. "These nightmares.." He thought to himself shaking his head.


End file.
